Super-Sized Love
by Black Lunalite
Summary: Seokjin itu suka makan. Sangat. Semua orang mengenalnya sebagai si foodie dan selama ini Seokjin tidak memiliki masalah dengan itu. Hidupnya baik-baik saja dengan menjadi seorang foodie dan juga kekasih dari Kim Namjoon, si underground rapper terkenal. Tapi, apa benar begitu? / NamJin, BL, AU, foodie!Seokjin.


**Super-Sized Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a BTS Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Warn!**_  
 _ **NamJin, BL, AU, foodie!Seokjin, oneshoot.**_

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **Super-Sized Love**

* * *

Seokjin itu suka makan. Sangat.  
Jika kalian bertanya apa kegiatan yang paling disukai Seokjin, maka Seokjin akan menjawab dengan senyum lebarnya yang lucu, ' _Makan_ '.

Seokjin suka makan. Dia akan rela mengantri lama hanya untuk mencoba varian rasa es krim terbaru atau Seokjin rela menghabiskan uangnya untuk membeli _snack_ terbaru.

Teman-temannya sudah hapal mati dengan kesukaan Seokjin terhadap makanan dan biasanya mereka akan memberitahukan informasi mengenai _snack_ baru ataupun _cafe_ yang baru dibuka kepada Seokjin.

Dan biasanya, jika sudah mendapat info seperti itu, Seokjin akan segera memboyong kekasihnya, mahasiswa di universitas yang sama dengan Seokjin sekaligus _underground rapper_ yang terkenal, Kim Namjoon.

Namjoon adalah kekasih Seokjin sejak mereka masih sekolah menengah. Kala itu, Namjoon yang sudah menjadi _underground rapper_ sering menghabiskan waktunya di taman belakang sekolah sendirian untuk menulis lirik dan di sana dia bertemu Seokjin yang kebetulan ingin memberi makan pada kucing-kucing liar di sekitar taman belakang.

Saat itu Seokjin merasa agak segan dan takut pada Namjoon karena Namjoon cukup dikenal sebagai siswa populer yang pintar di sekolah, sedangkan Seokjin? Seokjin hanya dikenal sebagai ' _si tukang makan_ ' sahabat baik ibu pengurus kantin sekolahnya karena Seokjin adalah satu-satunya siswa yang selalu rajin memuji menu makan siang sekolah mereka dan tentunya membuat para ibu pengurus kantin menjadi bahagia.

Awal perkenalan Seokjin dan Namjoon juga tidak bisa dibilang normal. Seokjin yang selalu memberikan makanan kepada kucing-kucing liar mendadak saja memberikan satu buah roti isi pasta kacang merah kepada Namjoon karena Seokjin bilang Namjoon tidak pernah ada di kantin saat jam makan siang.

Kebaikan kecil Seokjin berbuah manis karena Namjoon tidak menolak pemberiannya dan sebaliknya, Namjoon mulai berinteraksi lebih banyak dengan Seokjin hingga akhirnya mereka berteman dan empat bulan setelahnya, Namjoon menyatakan perasaannya pada Seokjin.

Dan sejak itu mereka dikenal di seantero sekolah karena mereka berdua sama-sama 'unik' dan jika dilihat sekilas seharusnya mereka tidak bersama.

Seorang _foodie_ dan seorang _underground rapper_ menjadi pasangan? Mungkin itu akan menjadi kasus yang langka.

Kaki Seokjin melangkah dengan lincah menyusuri koridor universitasnya untuk menemui Namjoon yang menunggunya di _cafeteria_ universitas mereka. Senyum Seokjin segera terkembang begitu saja saat melihat pacarnya yang berambut abu-abu sedang duduk di meja pojok seraya menulis sesuatu di buku catatan kecilnya.

"Namjoonie!" Seokjin memekik riang seraya menghempaskan tubuhnya di hadapan Namjoon.

Namjoon mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar suara Seokjin, dia tersenyum kemudian menutup bukunya lalu menyimpannya di tas. "Hei, sayang."

"Menulis lirik lagi?" Seokjin menggerakkan dagunya ke arah ransel Namjoon, tempatnya memasukkan buku catatan kecilnya.

Namjoon tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan, "Hoseok mengajakku untuk menyelesaikan _mixtape_ kami. Dia ingin kami merilis _mixtape_ dalam waktu yang bersamaan agar lebih seru."

Seokjin mengangguk-angguk dengan mulut berbentuk 'O'. "Namjoon.."

"Hmm?"

"Selepas kelas nanti, temani aku ke restoran Italia baru ya! Gadis-gadis di kelasku bilang pastanya enak!" Seokjin berujar dengan mata berbinar-binar semangat.

Namjoon tertawa kecil, "Ya, apapun untuk Jinseokku yang manis."

Senyuman Seokjin semakin lebar, "Terima kasih!"

Tangan Namjoon terulur untuk mencubit pelan pipi Seokjin yang naik karena senyum lebarnya. "Aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

"Apa?" ujar Seokjin dengan mata membulat besar karena penasaran dan antusiasme tinggi.

Namjoon membuka ranselnya dan menarik keluar sebungkus besar keripik kentang dari sana. "Ini keripik kentang rasa baru yang kau cari, kan? Kebetulan semalam aku menemukannya di _minimarket_ saat akan mencari rokok."

Mata Seokjin melebar penuh kebahagiaan saat melihat bungkus keripik kentang yang memang sedang dicari-carinya belakangan ini. "Wah! Terima kasih!"

Namjoon terkekeh seraya memberikan itu Seokjin yang duduk di hadapannya. "Sama-sama, sayang."

Seokjin memeluk keripik kentang itu dengan wajah gembira kemudian dia berdiri, bergerak untuk duduk di sebelah Namjoon dan memberikan sebuah pelukan erat untuknya.

"Terima kasih! Aku benar-benar mencintaimu!" Seokjin memeluk leher Namjoon erat-erat. "Kau yang terbaik!"

Namjoon tertawa, dia melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar pinggang Seokjin. "Aku menjadi yang terbaik karena selalu membelikanmu makanan yang kau inginkan?"

Seokjin meregangkan pelukannya dan menatap Namjoon dengan mata menyipit. "Tidak seperti itu."

Namjoon tertawa keras, dia memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup pipi gemuk Seokjin. "Bercanda, sayang." Pria itu melepaskan lengannya dari pinggul Seokjin. "Nah, sekarang sebaiknya kau makan itu dulu sebelum kelasmu dimulai."

Seokjin mengangguk, dia meraih bungkus keripik kentangnya dan membukanya dengan cekatan. Seokjin sudah sangat terlatih untuk membuka bungkus _snack_ , bahkan mungkin dia bisa membuka bungkus _snack_ dengan jari kakinya.

Seokjin mengambil satu kepingan keripik kentang dan mengunyahnya dengan gembira. Sedangkan Namjoon meraih rokok dan pemantiknya dari dalam saku mantel dan menyulut salah satu rokoknya.

Seokjin menelan keripik kentang dalam mulutnya kemudian menyodorkannya pada Namjoon, "Mau?"

Namjoon menggeleng, dia menghisap rokoknya kemudian menghembuskan asapnya ke udara. "Untukmu saja, kau kan tahu aku kurang suka manis."

Seokjin menunduk menatap keripik kentangnya yang memang memiliki rasa karamel. "Padahal ini enak." Seokjin mengambil sebuah keripik lagi dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut, serpihan karamel lengket yang menempel di keripik juga menempel di jemari Seokjin, namun ketika Seokjin hendak menjilat jemarinya, Namjoon sudah menarik tangannya terlebih dahulu dan menjilat jari Seokjin yang berlumur bumbu.

Wajah Seokjin memanas saat dia merasakan bibir Namjoon menghisap jarinya dan lidah pria itu menjilat ujung jarinya. Namjoon menyempatkan untuk mengecup ujung jari Seokjin sebelum melepaskannya dari bibirnya.

Namjoon menyeringai saat melihat wajah Seokjin merona parah. "Kau benar, ini enak." Namjoon berbisik rendah dan Seokjin mengutuk suara berat kekasihnya yang akan menjadi jauh lebih seksi ketika berbisik.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Malam itu Namjoon memiliki jadwal tampil rutinnya bersama dengan teman-teman sesama _underground rapper_ nya yang lain dan tentunya Seokjin akan datang untuk mendukung.

Walaupun sudah cukup lama menjadi kekasih Namjoon, Seokjin masih kurang paham mengenai hobi Namjoon yang satu ini, tapi kekasihnya sangat terkenal diantara para penggemar _underground rapper_ bahkan kabarnya _mixtape_ milik kekasihnya merupakan sesuatu yang selalu dinanti-nanti oleh para penggemarnya.

Malam ini cuacanya semakin dingin karena hujan baru saja turun dengan derasnya beberapa menit lalu. Seokjin memilih untuk berdiri diam di pinggir taman tempat kekasihnya akan tampil dibandingkan dengan berdesakkan di depan.

Seokjin memeluk gelas kertas berisi cokelat hangat yang dibelinya beberapa waktu lalu. Sebenarnya Seokjin merasa agak lapar karena mereka melewatkan makan malam, Namjoon memang mengatakan bahwa dia akan mengajak Seokjin makan malam setelah penampilannya selesai, tapi Seokjin tetap saja merasa tidak sabar karena dia tidak pernah melewatkan makan malam.

Seokjin bergerak-gerak random untuk sekedar mengusir hawa dingin sementara matanya tertuju pada kekasihnya yang tengah tampil bersama Hoseok.

Namjoon akan memakai nama RM saat sedang tampil dan kabarnya seluruh fans Namjoon tidak tahu siapa nama asli Namjoon lantaran Namjoon memang tidak pernah mengatakannya dan teman-teman sesama _underground rapper_ nya sendiri juga tidak pernah mengatakan itu kepada para fans Namjoon yang 95% adalah gadis-gadis belia.

Seokjin merogoh sakunya dan menarik keluar sebuah _chocopie_ yang diberikan Namjoon sebelum tampil tadi. Namjoon tahu bahwa Seokjin tidak suka melewatkan jam makannya sehingga dia memberikan sebuah _chocopie_ dan segelas cokelat panas pada Seokjin untuk menahan lapar.

Seokjin baru saja menelan kunyahan pertama _chocopie_ nya ketika dia mendengar bisik-bisik tak jauh darinya.

"Suara RM keren sekali! Aku benar-benar menyukainya!"

Seokjin tersenyum diam-diam saat mendengar pujian yang diucapkan untuk kekasihnya.

"Iya, benar. Hei, bagaimana kalau kita mencoba mendekatinya? Mungkin saja salah satu dari kita akan beruntung."

Dahi Seokjin berkerut.

"Hahaha, kurasa tidak mungkin. Rumornya RM sudah memiliki kekasih. Kau ingat lagu _ballad_ yang dia bawakan bulan lalu? Katanya itu untuk merayakan _anniversary_ nya dengan kekasihnya."

Seokjin mencoba mengingat-ingat hal itu dan memang bulan lalu adalah hari _anniversary_ mereka tapi Seokjin tidak bisa datang ke penampilan Namjoon karena dia terkena flu berat.

"Oya? Wah kekasihnya pasti cantik."

"Nah, aku tidak tahu soal itu, tapi yang kutahu, kekasihnya RM itu suka makan. Kudengar ada salah satu penggemar RM yang memberinya kue cokelat tapi RM bilang dia menerima kue itu karena kekasihnya suka cokelat sedangkan RM tidak suka manis."

"Suka makan? Apakah itu berarti kekasihnya gendut?"

Seokjin menggembungkan pipinya. Dia tidak gendut, Seokjin memang berisi, tapi dia tidak gendut, berat badannya normal.

"Mungkin saja, tidak ada yang pernah melihat kekasihnya RM. Mungkin saja dia hanya seseorang yang gemuk dan jelek."

" _Aish_ , kenapa RM mau menjadi kekasih orang seperti itu? Kita masih lebih baik."

Seokjin bisa mendengar mereka tertawa dengan bahagianya sementara Seokjin hanya diam di posisinya, dia meremas _chocopie_ yang baru dimakannya sedikit ke tempat sampah di dekatnya bersama dengan cokelat panasnya yang masih tersisa setengah gelas.

Seokjin melayangkan pandangannya ke arah tempat Namjoon dan teman-temannya tampil dan dia melihat Namjoon sedang tersenyum pada beberapa penggemarnya dan memberikan sedikit _fanservice_ seperti berfoto bersama dan Seokjin bisa melihat mata Namjoon berbinar gembira saat berada di sekitar penggemarnya yang cantik dan langsing.

Napas Seokjin mulai memburu karena kesal, dia bergerak hendak menghampiri Namjoon namun langkah Seokjin terhenti karena seseorang memekik memanggil nama Namjoon dan detik berikutnya orang itu melompat ke dalam pelukan Namjoon.

Dahi Seokjin berkerut, dia berusaha mengenali siapa yang sudah memeluk Namjoon dan mata Seokjin membulat saat dia mengenali bahwa sosok itu adalah Jungkook, model yang sedang naik daun.

Seokjin memperhatikan detail tubuh Jungkook yang tinggi langsing karena dia adalah seoarang model dan juga pinggulnya yang cenderung kecil untuk ukuran pria.

Jungkook memang terlihat _chubby_ , tapi tubuh berlekuk itu membuktikan bahwa Jungkook memang mengurus dirinya dengan baik. Seokjin menunduk menatap dirinya sendiri, dia memang tidak gendut, tapi pipinya bulat, dan perutnya sedikit membulat lucu karena Seokjin kurang suka membentuk _abs_.

Seokjin kembali menatap Namjoon yang sedang sibuk berbicara dengan Jungkook dan entah kenapa Seokjin merasa bahwa sebaiknya dia tidak berada di sini. Seokjin menarik napas dan berbalik meninggalkan taman itu.

Persetan dengan janji Namjoon yang akan mengajaknya makan malam setelah ini.

Seokjin sedang tidak ingin makan.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Taehyung melirik dengan hati-hati ke arah Seokjin yang duduk di hadapannya dengan raut wajah keruh.

Taehyung menyuap makan siangnya seraya menatap Seokjin, ini jam makan siang dan biasanya Seokjin akan menjadi sangat bersemangat, namun kali ini Seokjn hanya diam, dia bahkan tidak makan dan memilih untuk minum teh hijau daripada membeli setumpuk makan siang.

"Hei, nyawamu oke?" Taehyung akhirnya bertanya saat Seokjin menghabiskan teh hijaunya.

"Aku baik," Seokjin menunduk menatap gelas tehnya, "Kurasa aku akan membeli ini lagi."

Mata Taehyung membulat, Seokjin sudah menghabiskan dua gelas teh hijau dan sekarang dia berniat untuk membelinya lagi? Bukankah Seokjin tidak suka pahit?

Taehyung menarik tangan Seokjin dengan sigap saat pria itu berdiri kemudian Taehyung menarik Seokjin untuk duduk kembali. "Jangan beli teh hijau lagi, Jin. Demi Tuhan, bersikaplah normal dan beli _bubble tea_ atau _milkshake_ seperti biasa!"

Seokjin merengut, dia melepaskan lengannya dari Taehyung. "Mereka mengandung banyak gula, membuat gendut."

Rahang Taehyung jatuh sepenuhnya. Dia benar-benar tidak yakin bahwa ini adalah Seokjin, temannya yang sangat gemar makan tanpa peduli akan menjadi gendut atau tidak.

"Apa kepalamu terbentur? Atau kau keracunan sarapan pagimu? Apa yang kau makan tadi pagi?"

"Aku belum makan apapun sejak kemarin sore."

Mata Taehyung membulat dengan horror, "Kau belum makan?! Bukankah tadi pagi kau bilang kau berlari dari gerbang depan ke kelas karena terlambat?"

Seokjin mengangguk, "Aku baik-baik saja kok."

"Jin! Kau gila! Pantas saja aku merasa kau agak pucat!"

Seokjin memutar bola matanya, "Aku punya cadangan energi, aku tidak akan mati hanya karena tidak mak - _ah_!" Seokjin meringis seraya memegang perutnya.

"A-apa? Kau kenapa?" Taehyung bertanya dengan nada khawatir saat Seokjin terhuyung dan berpegangan pada sisi meja.

Seokjin menggeleng tapi dia masih sedikit meringis.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja? Mau kupanggilkan Namjoon?"

Seokjin menggeleng, dia sedang menghindari Namjoon sejak pagi tadi. Seokjin mengacuhkan semua pesan teks ataupun panggilan dari Namjoon. Bahkan kali ini dia memilih untuk makan siang di _cafeteria_ fakuktasnya dibandingkan dengan makan di _cafeteria_ umum seperti biasanya.

Alasan Seokjin melakukan itu jelas karena dia sedang menghindari Namjoon. Namjoon bukan mahasiswa fakultasnya sehingga dia pastinya akan segan masuk ke sini.

"Seokjin, kau terlihat _sekarat_. Kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa?" Taehyung membantu Seokjin untuk duduk dan menggeser sup ayam miliknya ke dekat Seokjin. "Makanlah dulu, mungkin kau akan merasa lebih baik."

Seokjin melirik sup ayam milik Taehyung dengan pandangan ingin. Seokjin belum makan apapun sejak sore kemarin karena dia marah pada Namjoon dan mengabaikan janji mereka untuk makan malam bersama setelah penampilan Namjoon selesai.

Seokjin meringis lagi, perutnya terasa perih dan panas dan mulutnya terasa tidak enak, mungkin efek karena Seokjin belum memakan apapun, dia hanya minum air dan dua gelas teh hijau.

"Aduh.." Seokjin merintih pelan seraya meremas perutnya yang sakit, matanya terpejam erat dengan kepala yang tertunduk.

"Jinseok? Sayang, ada apa?"

Seokjin membuka matanya dan dia melihat Namjoon membungkuk di sebelahnya dengan wajah khawatir.

Tunggu, Namjoon?

Di wilayah fakultas Seokjin?

"Sayang, katakan padaku apa yang sakit?" Namjoon berbisik pada Seokjin kemudian melirik Taehyung dengan tajam.

Taehyung menggeleng dengan wajah panik, "Bukan salahku, aku sudah bilang bahwa dia harus makan."

Dahi Namjoon berkerut, "Kau belum makan?"

Seokjin menggigit bibirnya, mendadak ingin menangis saat melihat Namjoon yang cenderung marah saat tahu Seokjin belum makan.

"A-aku diet.." Seokjin mengingat kembali pinggang kecil Jungkook dan bagaimana langsingnya tubuh pria itu. Seokjin jelas tidak ada apa-apanya.

Seokjin meringis lagi karena rasa sakit perutnya semakin hebat dan yang Seokjin ingat selanjutnya adalah tubuhnya yang terasa seperti melayang bersamaan dengan suara Namjoon yang berteriak memanggil namanya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Ketika Seokjin membuka matanya, yang dia rasakan adalah rasa pahit di mulutnya dan lidahnya yang terasa begitu kering hingga Seokjin bertanya-tanya apakah lidahnya melekat dengan langit-langit mulutnya.

"Jinseok? Merasa lebih baik?"

Suara khas Namjoon membuat Seokjin menoleh dan dia melihat Namjoon duduk di sebelahnya dengan wajah khawatir.

"A-aku.. kenapa?" Seokjin bertanya dengan suara serak yang mengerikan.

Namjoon tersenyum tipis saat mendengar suara Seokjin yang serak menyedihkan. "Kau pingsan karena _maag_. Yah, itulah akibatnya kalau kau meninggalkan waktu makan disaat tubuhmu sudah terbiasa untuk menerima makanan kecil tiap beberapa puluh menit."

Namjoon meraih sebuah mangkuk plastik di sebelahnya, "Aku sudah belikan sup, makan ya?"

Seokjin menggeleng, "Aku mau diet."

Namjoon menghela napas pelan, "Sayang, untuk apa kau diet? Kau tidak gemuk, aku bahkan masih kuat menggendongmu."

"Tapi makanku banyak, aku pasti gendut, lihat pipiku!" Seokjin berujar dengan wajah cemberut, suaranya yang masih serak membuatnya terdengar semakin lucu.

"Ada apa dengan pipimu? Dia memang penuh lemak bayi dan aku tidak pernah keberatan dengan pipimu yang berisi." Namjoon meletakkan mangkuknya dan meraih botol air minum, "Minum dulu, suaramu mengerikan sekali, Jinseok."

Seokjin menurut, dia meneguk sedikit air dengan bantuan Namjoon untuk melegakan tenggorokannya yang terasa begitu kering.

Seokjin mendesah lega saat dia tidak lagi merasa kehausan. "Tapi tetap saja, pinggulku tidak kecil dan langsing."

Namjoon mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Pinggulmu bagus, kau pikir kenapa aku suka meremasnya saat kita bercinta? Itu jelas karena aku menyukainya."

Jika saja Seokjin dalam kondisi prima, maka dia pasti sudah memukul mulut Namjoon yang terang-terangan itu dengan bantal.

"Lagipula, Jinseok, siapa yang ingin kau tiru? Aku mengenal Jinseokku, dan Jinseokku tidak pernah peduli pada pandangan orang lain karena dia percaya diri dan mencintai dirinya dengan sangat hebat. Aku jatuh cinta dengan kepercayaan dirimu itu, Jinseok. Jangan berubah untuk orang lain."

Seokjin terdiam, Namjoon memang mengenalnya dengan terlampau baik hingga terkadang Seokjin tidak perlu mengatakan keinginannya secara langsung karena Namjoon akan langsung mengerti bahkan jika Seokjin hanya menatapnya.

"Jadi, siapa?"

Seokjin memilin-milin selimutnya dengan gugup, "Kukira kau lebih suka seseorang dengan tubuh langsing. Kau terlihat sangat senang saat bersama penggemarmu."

"Itu _fanservice_ , sayang."

Seokjin mendelik, "Lalu, bagaimana saat bersama Jungkook? Itu _fanservice_ juga?"

Kali ini Namjoon menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Jungkook? Kau melihatnya kemarin ya?"

Seokjin mendengus kesal. "Jelas saja! Dia memelukmu seperti monyet!"

Namjoon tertawa geli, dia membungkuk tepat di atas Seokjin hingga jarak wajah mereka hanya tersisa sejengkal. "Jungkook itu adik sepupuku."

Seokjin mendecih tapi dua detik berikutnya dia tertegun.

Tunggu, Namjoon bilang apa tadi?

Namjoon tertawa lagi, dia menggesekkan ujung hidung mereka. "Jungkook itu adik sepupuku, Jinseok. Kami bersaudara."

Seokjin mengerjap dengan cepat, jadi dia salah paham?

Jadi usahanya tidak makan dan menjauhi Namjoon ini hanya karena kebodohannya yang salah paham?

Jadi dia terbaring tidak berdaya seperti ini karena salah paham?

Tuhan, Seokjin berharap ada lubang yang bersedia menelannya hidup-hidup sekarang juga.

Namjoon tertawa lagi saat melihat wajah Seokjin yang merona. Dia mengecup sudut bibir Seokjin kemudian kembali menatap matanya. "Aku tidak akan berpaling darimu. Aku tidak peduli kau akan menjadi gemuk hingga semua pakaianmu menjadi ukuran _super-sized_ , aku akan tetap mencintaimu seperti sekarang."

Namjoon tersenyum, dia menyatukan dahinya dengan dahi Seokjin dengan lembut. "Karena yang aku cintai adalah Jinseok, bukan ' _bentuk tubuh_ ' Jinseok, kau mengerti?"

Setahu Seokjin, Namjoon ini adalah seorang _underground rapper_ , tapi kenapa dia bisa begitu handal dalam merayu?!

Namjoon menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Seokjin dan memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat.

"Jangan khawatir, aku sudah pernah mencoba menonton penari _striptease_ dan aku tidak tergoda sedikitpun, kau tetap yang paling utama untukku."

Seokjin merona dengan senyum malu-malu di wajahnya kemudian dia tertegun. "Tunggu, penari _striptease_? Kau pergi ke tempat seperti itu disaat kau berkencan denganku?"

Namjoon menutup mulutnya, dia sadar bahwa dia baru saja melakukan sesuatu yang salah. " _Eeerr_.. maksudku.."

Seokjin mendorong tubuh Namjoon dan bergerak bangun dengan hati-hati. "Kemarikan sup itu, aku lapar."

"Jinseok, dengar dulu."

Seokjin mendelik ke arah Namjoon, "Diam dan kemarikan sup itu, Kim Namjoon!"

.  
.

 **The End**

.  
.

* * *

Cross-post dari wattpad. Hehehe

Tadinya aku mau coba ngedit pake app ffn, tapi ternyata susahnya bukan main, setiap kali diedit, gak ada yang berubah sama sekali. Huft.

Memang ffn cuma cocok dikerjain di website, gak bisa dikerjain di app kecuali buat baca. Sayang sekali T-T

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **Extra**

* * *

Seokjin mencelupkan kentang gorengnya ke dalam saus sebelum melahapnya dengan gembira. Dia sudah kembali menjadi ' _foodie Seokjin_ ' karena dia tahu Namjoon akan selalu mencintainya apa adanya.

Seokjin melirik Taehyung yang sejak tadi terus saja tersenyum-senyum bodoh seraya memperhatikan majalah di hadapannya.

"Kau sedang lihat apa, Taehyung?"

Taehyung menatap Seokjin, masih dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. "Hehe, hari ini Jungkook kembali muncul di halaman majalah." Taehyung mengusap majalahnya dengan tatapan penuh cinta. "Ah, bidadariku~"

Seokjin bergidik namun dia segera tersadar bahwa Taehyung baru saja menyebut nama ' _Jungkook_ '. "Hei, Tae.."

"Jinseok,"

Ucapan Seokjin terputus karena seseorang memanggilnya. Dia menoleh dan melihat Namjoon sedang berjalan menghampirinya bersama seseorang yang ternyata adalah Jungkook.

"Hai! Apakah kau adalah Seokjin _Hyung_? Namjoon _Hyung_ sudah menceritakan banyak hal tentangmu!" Jungkook tersenyum seraya menyodorkan tangannya, "Aku Jungkook! Salam kenal!"

Seokjin membalas senyum ramah Jungkook. "Aku Seokjin,"

Jungkook mengangguk ceria kemudian dia menatap Taehyung yang sejaak tadi hanya diam. "Oh, apakah kau teman Seokjin _Hyung_? Aku Jungkook, salam kenal!"

Seokjin melirik temannya yang masih terpaku dengan mata membulat besar dan mulut yang terbuka. "Uhm.. Jungkook.."

"Oh, astaga! Kau mimisan!" Jungkook memekik saat melihat darah mengalir dari hidung Taehyung, dengan sigap Jungkook mengambil tisu di atas meja dan menutup hidung Taehyung dengan itu.

Dan sialnya, karena tindakan itu sekarang Jungkook sudah berdiri di sebelah Taehyung. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Jungkook bertanya seraya membungkuk agar lebih dekat dengan Taehyung.

"Ada apa dengan temanmu?" tanya Namjoon.

Seokjin meringis, dia menoleh untuk menatap Namjoon. "Yaah, dia.." namun ucapan Seokjin harus terpotong karena Jungkook baru saja memekik di sebelahnya.

"Seokjin _Hyung_! Temanmu pingsan!"

* * *

 **End**


End file.
